1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steel alloy for pipes, sheet metal or sections for manufacturing bumpers for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bumpers are integrated at the front and the rear of a motor vehicle between the plastic shell which closes off the vehicle body and the frame of the motor vehicle. The purpose of the bumpers is to absorb light impacts and collisions without or with only little damage to the vehicle. The manner of operation of a bumper is to convert the kinetic energy resulting from an impact into work of deformation, so that no plastic deformations occur at the body structure, particularly at the side rails or side members of the body.
Consequently, a bumper must have sufficient strength as well as a high elasticity and bending stiffness in order to be able to absorb and conduct away the occurring forces and moments.
Since bumpers are manufactured in large quantities primarily from pipes, sheet metal or sections using the cold deformation method, it is additionally necessary to ensure an economical production where particularly the wear at the deformation tools must be kept low because any occurring wear has a disadvantageous effect on the production costs and causes stoppage and maintenance periods.